1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus, a unit measurer, and a method of measuring a biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical devices for diagnosing a health condition of a patient are being used or developed. For patients' convenience in a health diagnosing process and for quickness of a health diagnosing result, medical devices for measuring patients' electrical biological signals including an electrocardiography (ECG) signal, a brain wave, an electromyogram signal or the like become more important. Since the biological signals are electrical signals, it is important to correctly measure the biological signals without noise.